Ash's Adventures
Ash's Adventures is an anime show on PikaTV. Plot The anime hero is on a new show and begins his journey from the beggining. Characters Main Characters Ash Ketchum - The main protagonist. A 10-year-old boy from Pallet Town. First appeared in "Ash and Pikachu". Ash's Pikachu - The secondary protagonist. Ash's starter Pokémon and his best friend. Hates being in Pokéballs. First appeared in "Ash and Pikachu". Evoled into Raichu in "Thunderstone Madness". De-evolved in "De-evolution". Henry - A youngster. One of the four deuteragoinsts. Viridian City's former self-styled "champion". First appeared in "The Viridian Challenge". Joined Ash in "Henry's Back". [[Henry's Raticate|Henry's Rattatta ---> Raticate]] - Henry's starter Pokémon. A birthday gift from his parents. One of the four deuteragonists. Hates being in his Pokéball. Has it since it was a Rattata. First appeared in "The Viridian Challenge". Evolved into Raticate in "The Poison Ninja". Misty - The former Cerulean City Gym Leader. One of the four deuteragonists. First appeared in "Evolution Trouble". Joined Ash in "Evolution Trouble". Misty's Squirtle - A Squirtle Misty got from Professor Oak, when he got to Cerulean City. One of the four deuteragonists. First appeared in "Evolution Trouble". Lyra - A new Pokémon Trainer. First appeared in "A Whole New World We Live In". Joined Ash in "A New Team Member". Lyra's Marill - Lyra's starter Pokémon. First appeared in "A Whole New World We Live In". Jessie - A member of Team Rocket. One of the three main antagonists. First appeared in "Ash and Pikachu". James - A member of Team Rocket. One of the three main antagonists. First appeared in "Ash and Pikachu". Meowth - A talking Meowth. A member of Team Rocket. One of the three main antagonists. First appeared in "Ash and Pikachu". Minor Characters Professor Oak - A professor that researches Pokémon. Gave Ash his Pikachu. First appeared in "Ash and Pikachu". Jessie's Grimer - A Grimer Jessie got from Giovanni. First apppeared in "The Viridian Challenge". James' Zubat - A Zubat James got from Giovanni. First apppeared in "The Viridian Challenge". Old Man's Weedle ---> Kakuna ---> Beedrill - A Beedrill Ash caught in Viridian Forest as a Weedle. First appeared in "A New Friend". Currently belongs to Old Man. Evoled into Kakuna in "Gym Battle". Evolved into Beedrill in "Evolution Trouble". Traded for Chikorita in "Trade Day". Brock - The Pewter City Gym Leader. First appeared in "Gym Battle". Brock's Onix - Brock's starter Pokémon. First appeared in "Gym Battle". Nurse Joy - There is a whole family. One of them first appeared in "Gym Battle". Officer Jenny - There is a whole family. One of them first appeared in "Gym Battle". Ash's Mankey ---> Primeape - A Primeape Ash caught in Route 22, because he couldn't beat Brock, when it was a Mankey. First appeared in "Gym Battle". Evolved into Primeape in "Second Gym Battle". Destructors - Two destructors. First appeared in "Evolution Trouble". Old Man - A Pokémon Trainer. Got Ash's Beedrill in exchange for his Chikorita. First appeared in "Trade Day". Ash's Chikorita ---> Bayleef - A Bayleef Ash got from a trade when it was a Chikorita. Formerly belonged to Old Man. First appeared in "Trade Day". Evolved into Bayleef in "Fly". Ash's Ditto - A Ditto Ash caught in Route 6. First appeared in "Ditto Danger". Lt. Surge - The Vermillion City Gym Leader. First appeared in "Lightning Strike". Lt. Surge's Jolteon - A Jolteon Lt. Surge stole as an Eevee. First appeared in "Lightning Strike". Henry's Charmander ---> Charmeleon - A Charmander Henry caught in Route 7. First appeared in "The Charmander". Evolved into Charmeleon in "The Ice Type". Erika - The Celadon City Gym Leader. First appeared in "The Rainbow Badge Way". Eika's Gloom - A Gloom that Erika got for her 10th birthday. First appeared in "The Rainbow Badge Way". Erika's Ivysaur - An Ivysaur Erika caught when Ash was training. First appeared in "Nature Victory". Ash's Kabuto - A Kabuto Ash found as a fossil in Route 16. First appeared in "The Fossil". Misty's Lapras - A Lapras Misty caught in Route 18. First appeared in "Misty's New Pokémon". Janine - The Fuschia City Gym Leader. First appeared in "The Poison NInja". Janine's Nidorina - Janine's first Pokémon. First appeared in "The Poison Ninja". Bill's Hypno - A Pokémon that was wandering around Lavender Town. Caught by Ash. First appeared in "Hypno!!!". Traded for Eevee in "Tuff Decision". Mr. Fuji - An old man that knows anything about Pokémon. First appeared in "Hypno!!!". Mr. Fuji's Drowzee - A Drowzee Mr. Fuji owns. First appeared in "Hypno!!!". Bill - A boy that lives in Cerulean City. First appeared in "Tuff Decision". Ash's Eevee. Used to belong to Bill. First appeared in "Tuff Decision". Sabrina - A lonely woman and the Saffron City Gym Leader. First appeared in "Lonely Gym Leader". Sabrina's Kadabra - A Kadabra and Sabrina's only friend. First appeared in "Lonely Gym Leader". Sabrina's Mr. Mime - A Mr. Mime that Sabrina caught. First appeared in "Lonely Gym Leader". Red's Mewtwo - A clone of Mew that Giovanni created. Later caught by Red. First appeared in "The Mewtwo". Giovanni - The boss of Team Rocket. Created Mewtwo. First appeared in "The Mewtwo". Ash's Hitmonlee - A Hitmonlee Ash caught in Route 19. First appeared in "The P.C.". Gary Oak - Ash's rival since they were babies. First appeared in "Seafoam Legends". Gary's Wartortle - Gary's starter Pokémon and best friend. He recieved him when he was a Squirtle. First appeared in "Seafoam Legends". Gary's Raichu - A Raichu Gary caught when he was a Pikachu. First appeared in "Seafoam Legends". Gary's cheerleaders - 7 stupid girls that always cheer for Gary. First appeared in "Seafoam Legends". Blaine - The Cinnabar Island Gym Leader. First appeared in "Cinnabar Challenge". Blaine's Moltres - Blaine's trustiest Pokémon. First appeared in "Cinnabar Challenge". Delia Ketchum - Ash's mom. First appeared in "Back to Pallet Town". Tracey Sketchit - Prof. Oak's new assistant. A Pokémon Watcher. First appeared in "Back to Pallet Town". Tracey's Bulbasaur - A Bulbasaur Tracey recieved from Prof. Oak. First appeared in "Back to Pallet Town". Blue - Gary's older brother that looks like him. First appeared in "Final Gym". Blue's Marowak - A Marowak Blue had caught 3 years ago. First appeared in "Final Gym". Blue's Blastoise - A Blastoise Blue obtained when it was a Squirtle from Prof. Oak. First appeared in "Final Gym". Lorelei - 1st member of the Kanto Elite Four. First appeared in "Elite Four". Lorelei's Jynx - Lorelei's Pokémon. First appeared in "Elite Four". Bruno - 2nd member of the Kanto Elite Four. First appeared in "Elite Four". Bruno's Machamp - Bruno's Pokémon. First appeared in "Elite Four". Agatha - 3rd member of the Kanto Elite Four. First appeared in "Elite Four". Agatha's Gengar - Agatha's Pokémon. First appeared in "Elite Four". Lance - 4th member of the Kanto Elite Four. First appeared in "Elite Four". Lance's Gyarados - Lance's Pokémon and the legendary shiny Gyarados. First appeared in "Elite Four". Red - The best Pokémon Trainer in the world. First appeared in "I Wanna Be The Very Best". Red's Charizard - Red's best friend and starter Pokémon. First appeared in "I Wanna Be The Very Best". Red's Pikachu - A Pikachu Red caught after becoming Champion. First appeared in "I Wanna Be The Very Best". Ethan - Another new Pokémon Trainer. First appeared in "A Whole New World We Live In". Ethan's Cyndaquil - Ethan's starter Pokémon. First appeared in "A Whole New World We Live In". Prof. Elm - A Pokémon Researcher. First appeared in "A Whole New World We Live In". Ash's Scyther - A Scyther Ash caught at Cherrygrove Forest. First appeared in "Where Did The Scyther Go?". 'Fat' Jake - A former Pokémon Trainer. First appeared in "At Cherrygrove". Lyra's Quilava - A Quilava Lyra caught the moment after it evolved from a Cyndaquil on Route 30. First appeared in "Quil-madness". Henry's Croconaw - A Croconaw Henry caught in Route 30 when it was a Totodile. First appeared in "Before Violet". Evolved into Croconaw in "Croconaw's Day". Falkner - The Violet City Gym Leader. First appeared in "Fly". Falkner's Pidgeotto - Falkner's partner. First appeared in "Fly". Falkner's Noctowl - A Noctowl Falkner caught. First appeared in "Fly". Episodes Season 1 (Kanto) * 1. Ash and Pikachu * 2. The Viridian Challenge * 3. A New Friend * 4. Gym Battle * 5. Henry's Back * 6. Evolution Trouble * 7. Trade Day * 8. Thunderstone Madness * 9. De-evolution * 10. Team Henry * 11. Ditto Danger * 12. Lightning Strike * 13. The Charmander * 14. The Rainbow Badge Way * 15. Nature Victory * 16. The Fossil * 17. Second Gym Battle * 18. Misty's New Pokémon * 19. The Poison Ninja * 20. I Just Want Some Company * 21. Tuff Decision * 22. Lonely Gym Leader * 23-24. The Mewtwo Season 2 (Kanto/Johto) Kanto * 25. The P.C. * 26. Ridin' on a Lapras * 27. Seafoam Legends * 28. Cinnabar Challenge * 29. Back to Pallet Town * 30. Final Gym * 31. Elite Four * 32-33. I Wanna Be The Very Best Johto * 34. A Whole New World We Live In * 35. A New Team Member * 36. Where Did The Scyther Go? * 37. At Cherrygrove * 38. Quil-madness * 39. Before Violet * 40. Croconaw's Day * 41. Fly Category:Anime Category:PikaTV